Season 1 Act 3
Synopsis It is morning and Nayuki is trying really hard to wake Hoshitani up for his lesson room cleaning duties. Realizing that he's late, Hoshitani rushes out and forgets to bring the bento Nayuki made for him. Nayuki then hears someone talking sweetly and walks over to find out whose room the voice belongs to. After finding out that the voice came from Tengenji's room, Nayuki drops the bento in shock, believing that Tengenji is having a serious relationship with a woman... Later at homeroom, Hoshitani goes over to Tengenji to pass him the cleaning duty clipboard. Tengenji tells Hoshitani that if he can't contribute to the team, he can at least be an assistant. Unfazed, Hoshitani refuses, saying that he can't do that and Tengenji remembers how his request was rejected by Otori last night. Frustrated, Tengenji says that he did not come to Ayanagi Gakuen to play and will not accept failing because of an amateur. He then tells Hoshitani to quit if he knows his abilities are far below his team members'. Weighing his words, Hoshitani says he'll think about it. In the hallway, Nayuki asks Hoshitani if he is really considering Tengenji's demand. Hoshitani replies by saying that he understands how Tengenji feels, that they're both serious about entering the Musical Department. Nayuki tries to cheer him up by bringing up rumors about Tengenji's questionable seriousness, but Hoshitani tells him that he will trust his own instincts. In another place around school, Toraishi and Kuga are discussing Kuga's placement on the loser Star Team as Tsukigami walks past them and listens in on their conversation. Toraishi says that he and Kuga should have been on the same team as he knows what Kuga's abilities are and that there are rumors about how Otori gathered failures for his team. After hearing this, Kuga smiles; a contrast to Tsukigami who is shocked. Tsukigami then walks up to Kuga after he parts from Toraishi, saying that he was not expecting Kuga to have a friend. Kuga mentions that Toraishi is on Hiragi's Star Team, a fact that bothers Tsukigami. In the practice room, Team Otori is working hard on their dance. However, Otori stops their practice, noticing that the five of them are even more disconnected than usual. Tengenji states furiously that there is no reason for him to match with someone inferior to him and will refuse to do so. Tsukigami takes the opportunity to insult him by saying that it's not that he won't cooperate, but that he can't cooperate as he is a pampered rich boy. Tengenji counters back by performing his song to show that he is strong, passionate, and does not accept failures. After school at the Kao Council's meeting room, Hiragi looks at the social network. He tells Otori that if he wants to quit, he should do so now. Otori says that he won't and will instead stick to his own way of doing things. Back at the dormitory, Hoshitani talks to Tengenji as he's decided for the sake of his dream, he won't quit the team. Tengenji attempts to return to his room out of frustration, but is stopped by Hoshitani. While the two are struggling, Tengenji's cat, Tavian jumps on his head. Eyes wide, Hoshitani stares at the cat and screams, accidentally scaring it and causing it to run away. Now faced with the prospect of something happening to his beloved cat, Tengenji becomes extremely furious and worried. Both Tengenji and Hoshitani run around town looking for Tavian and Nayuki gets involved in the search as well. Hoshitani eventually comes across Tengenji alone in an empty space, singing a song about how he misses Tavian. Seeing the sadness across his face and realizing that Tavian was an irreplaceable friend to Tengenji, Hoshitani tries even harder to look for the missing cat. Hopeless, Tengenji stops to catch his breath when he suddenly hears the sound of bells and finds Tavian sitting down behind him. Glad to have found his cat, Tengenji cries and runs over to embrace it. It is now dusk and Kuga is returning from his part-time job when he sees something on the streets. Back at the dormitory, Tengenji leaves for cleaning duty after feeding Tavian. He comes across Kuga who, upon hearing Tavian's cries, asks him if he had already found his cat. Earlier, he saw Hoshitani and Nayuki still searching, unaware that it had already returned. Confused, Tengenji runs to the park to question their actions. Hoshitani apologizes to him as he has yet to find Tavian, but promises that he will definitely find it. Touched by the display of friendship, Tengenji tells them that Tavian was found and treats them to a drink. Hoshitani comments to Nayuki that the rumors about Tengenji weren't true after all. Embarrassed about his misunderstanding, Nayuki cuts him off and changes the topic by asking Hoshitani about why he was afraid of cats. It turns out that when he was younger, his father bought home a scary looking cat-shaped decoration and that gave him nightmares. Hoshitani then gets up to begin his morning training before school starts. Tengenji decides to give him tips and tells him to never let failure show on his face. This inspires Hoshitani to hug Tengenji, calling him his friend. Meanwhile, Nayuki feels that they're forgetting something... Back at school, Tengenji is mad at Hoshitani as he forgot about cleaning duty and now has to do penalty duty for a week, thus losing time to spend with Tavian. When Hoshitani tells him to spare some time to teach him dance moves, Tengenji shouts at him some more, but he ignores it and greets Tsukigami. Tsukigami notes that Hoshitani has made a new friend and declares that unlike the other guys, he has absolutely no intention of following his pace. Characters in order of Appearance *Hoshitani Yuta *Nayuki Toru *Tengenji Kakeru *Kuga Shu *Tsukigami Kaito *Otori Itsuki *Toraishi Izumi *Hiragi Tsubasa *Tavian Insert Songs *[[☆SHOW TIME 3☆|'World of Flowers']] by Tengenji Kakeru *'Angel Lost' by Tengenji Kakeru Trivia *During the first television broadcast: **Tengenji and Kuga host the preview of the next episode (Act 4). *During the second television broadcast: **Kuga and Tengenji host the CC before this episode starts (accompanied 4-koma comic drawn by Aokita Ren). Official Screenshots 00000116.jpg 00000117.jpg 00000118.jpg 00000119.jpg 00000120.jpg 00000121.jpg 00000122.jpg 00000123.jpg Navigation Category:Episode